Titles
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: A weekly series of 28 SGU/ Novus Timeline TJ/ Young drabbles - one for every movie or show episode Louis Ferreira has filmed in 2012.
1. Chapter 1: A Desperate Man

**Title: Titles  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating: **PG through NC-17**  
Content Flags: **adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "_Common Descent_" and "_Epilogue_"**  
Characters: **Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew**  
Word Count: **100 x 28**  
Author's Notes: **Written for prompt set #092 at sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercial tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 501 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**A Desperate Man **(rated NC-17)_

"You are a desperate man," TJ giggles, as Everett pushes her against the smooth bark of a tree, way out in the forest where they've been collecting nuts.

"Not desperate," he says, playfully biting her shoulder as she squeals in delight.

And soon his hands are under her skirt, his fingers finding her clit and she groans in anticipation.

"Now who's desperate," he whispers hotly into her ear as he pushes into her and up, and she reaches for a branch overhead to steady them both as her world spins into ecstasy.

"Me, I'm just madly in love with you."

_(NCIS: A Desperate Man, Season 9 episode 13)_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated._**

_._


	2. Chapter 2: Music of the Spheres

**Title: Titles **  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags:** adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters:** Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count:** 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #092 at the LJ Comm sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a _free for all_ I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as Goola City, several Mazda Commercial tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive _and episode 501 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles and links are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**_Music of the Spheres_**

They still see her everywhere.

He teaches his children about the beauty of life, how their mother was an integral part of it. They learn the Fibonacci sequence and find examples – a snail's shell, a pinecone, petals of a flower.

"Nature is beautiful, just like her. And in the beauty that surrounds you, you will still find her."

They hear her voice in the song of the birds, the whisper of the wind, the sound of the rain on the roof. She's there with them in the stars at night, the order of the universe, the music of the spheres.

_(TOUCH: Music Of The Spheres, Season 1 episode_ 9)

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Still

**Title: Titles  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating: **PG through NC-17**  
Content Flags: **adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"**  
Characters: **Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew**  
Word Count: **100 x 28**  
Author's Notes: **Written for prompt set #092 at the LJ Comm sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a _free for all_ I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several Mazda Commercial tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive _and episode 501 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles and links are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

******oOo**

_**Dancing Still**_

Everett has built a lithophone – quite by accident, as he was collecting flat rocks to stack up around their little herb garden, and he has become quite good at playing it, hammering out tunes they both once knew.

TJ dances when he plays, and he loves to watch her move gracefully in the warm summer night. There is something fairy-like about her, something ethereal, as if she weren't quite of the same reality as him.

Decades later, this is how he remembers her: moving with the rhythm of his song, outlined by the silver light of the moon, dancing still.

(DANCING STILL, movie)

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_

.


	4. Chapter 4: Buyout

**Title: Titles  
Author: Shenandoah Risu **  
**Rating: **PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags: **adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "_Common Descent_" and "_Epilogue_"**  
Characters: **Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count: **100 x 28  
**Author's Notes: **Written for prompt set #092 at sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercial tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

**_Buyout_**

"I don't want to be mayor," he says.

"Tough," she replies, "they put you on the ballot, you're the only one with the experience, so suck it up."

"I want to be just a grunt– be with you and have a family. I'm done with the leadership stuff."

TJ gives him a level stare.

"I understand that, Everett, but there's no buyout option here. I don't want to be THE medic, either, but they're counting on me, and we all do what we do best."

"I guess you're right. I just wish –"

"Oh, me, too," she sighs. "Me, too."

_._

_(BREAKING BAD: Buyout, Season 5 episode 6)_

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_

.


	5. Chapter 5: Say My Name

**Title: Titles**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu **  
**Rating**: PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags**: adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters**: Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count**: 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes**: Written for prompt set #092 at sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercials and tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**Say My Name ** (rated NC-17)_

She wakes up in the middle of the night and finds him looking at her, a smile on his face.

"Hey," she says sleepily.

He reaches out and touches her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She closes her eyes again and follows the trail of his fingers along her neck, down to her chest, tracing swirly patterns over and around her breasts; his palm ghosting over her abdomen, now hugely swollen with their second child.

"Tamara," he breathes, as his hand slips lower, finding her clit.

She smiles.

"I love it when you say my name," she says.

.

_(BREAKING BAD: Say My Name, Season 5 episode 7)_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated._**

_._


	6. Chapter 6: Buried

**Title: Titles**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu **  
**Rating**: PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags**: adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters**: Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count**: 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes**: Written for prompt set #092 at sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercials and tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**Buried**_

"He should be buried next to mom," Sara says.

"But it's miles away," Steven protests, "way down at the old settlement!"

"It has to be that way," Sara insists. "For forty years he's wanted to be with her again."

"No matter, they're both dead."

"How do we know they wouldn't know? Maybe she's there, somehow, waiting for him. Just because we can't prove it?"

"He never said so."

"Well, then_ I_ say so."

"Okay, fine." Steven is quiet for a while, then smiles.

Sara looks at him quizzically. "What?"

"We sound just like them, you know? Mom always won, too."

.

_(BREAKING BAD: Buried, Season 5 episode 10)_

.

* * *

.

_**Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be much appreciated.**_

.


	7. Chapter 7: The Inquisition

**Title: Titles**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu **  
**Rating**: PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags**: adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters**: Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count**: 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes**: Written for prompt set #092 at the LJ Comm sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercials and tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**The**** Inquisition**_ (rated NC-17)

He kisses her temple, then her forehead.

"Here or here," he asks.

He suckles her left breast, then her right.

"This one or that one?"

He kisses her belly and her belly button.

"Higher or lower?"

He picks up her hand and kisses her thumb and her index finger.

"Which one?"

He kisses her thighs, leaving a glistening trail.

"East or west?"

He dips his fingertip between her damp folds and draws it back towards her puckered hole.

"In here or in here?"

She giggles.

"What is this? The Inquisition?"

He silences her with a deep kiss.

"Something like that."

.

_(PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD: The Inquisition, Season 1 episode 11)_

_._

* * *

_._

_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated. :)_

_._


	8. Chapter 8: The Sound of Thunder

**Title: Titles**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu **  
**Rating**: PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags**: adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters**: Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count**: 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes**: Written for prompt set #092 at the LJ Comm sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercials and tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**The Sound of Thunder**_

Electrical storms on Novus are a sight to behold. Ferocious multi-colored lightning bolts illuminate the sky, followed by the sound of thunder, amplified by the mountains close by. The ground shakes and the smell of ozone is overwhelming.

They used to marvel at the storms at first, but ever since Airman Rennie was killed by a lightning strike they've all been huddling in their lean-tos, waiting for the storm to pass.

There isn't much that Everett Young admits to being scared of, but TJ understands as he clings to her, and holding him close to her comforts her as well.

.

_(PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD: The Sound Of Thunder, Season 1 episodes 12 and 13)_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated. :)_**

.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Title: Titles**  
**Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG through NC-17  
**Content Flags:** adult situations and language; Spoilers for SGU Season 2 "Common Descent" and "Epilogue"  
**Characters:** Everett Young, Tamara Johansen, Steven, Sara, The Destiny Crew  
**Word Count:** 100 x 28  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set #092 at the LJ Comm sgu_challenge. Since this prompt was a free for all I gave myself the assignment of writing a Novus-timeline drabble for each of the movie and episode titles that Louis Ferreira has done in 2012 (he was a VERY busy man that year). Needless to say these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with the actual shows. Also not included are the numerous voiceovers he's done that year, such as _Goola City_, several _Mazda_ Commercials and tags and various healthcare ads. Technically speaking, episodes 10-13 of _Motive_ and episode 510 of _Breaking Bad_ were filmed in early 2013 but I decided to include them for completeness' sake. All episode titles are pulled from Louis' IMDb page and the pages of the individual series.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**TITLES**

_**Surprises**_

He has little surprises for her every day.

She comes home to find a clumsy poem scrawled on a piece of birch bark, a new pair of socks on her pillow, or a bundle of sweet-smelling herbs hung up to dry over their bed.

He always brings back something for her from a scouting trip: a colorful rock, a small shell, a feather.

She collects everything in the first basket she ever made. And when he's gone on extended supply treks she holds them in her hands, one after the other, remembering the occasions when he gave them to her.

_(ROOKIE BLUE: Surprises, Season 4 episode 1)_

_._

* * *

_._

**_Thanks for reading! A comment or feedback would be very much appreciated. :)_**

.


End file.
